Divine Fist Tournament : Character sheet , Stages , rival , battle
by dannyrockon122
Summary: My own fighting tournament and I will be accepting Syoc until September 20 to start making em ladies and gentlemen. Let get ready to rumble people.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting SYOC Tournment Guide .

**Disiclaimer : This story came to me from playing Tekken , Dead or Alive , Street Fighter and I decide to have my own fighting tournmemnt .**

**Rule1 : You must sumbit oc via Pm and not review but if you dont have an account then I can work with it .**

**Rule2 : It has to be orignal and not plagrismed if it based off any fighting character then it okay .**

**Rule 3 : Chi user are included .**

**Rule 4: Have a movelist **

**Rule 5: In the Message bar type in Martial art tournment oc or SYOC **

**SyOC**

**Name :**

**Age : **

**Gender : **

**Sexuality :**

**Bio :**

**Body type :**

**Clothes :**

**Height :**

**Weight: **

**Personality :**

**Martial Art style :**

**Weapoons user : **

**Likes :**

**Diskes : **

**Hobbies :**

**Reaction **

**Win pose :**

**Lose pose :**

**Strengths : **

**Weakness :**

**Cathphrase : **


	2. Character Sheet 1 Lapis Sengoku

Disclaimer: CXMB own this character and I dont .

Name: Lapis Sengoku

Age: 20

Gender: Male

sexuality:straight

Bio: he is a king from another world he seeks to create a utopia by destroying all the scum of the world because he belives that if the evil is destroyed than peace can be achieved, his family died on a attack from greedy nobles as they wanted the throne but failed so Lapis took on training and fighting duels and always won as it started his arrogance with his mastery of magic.

Body type: swimmer type of body

Clothes: Gold armor based on romans with wing shoulders pads, he has a black bodysuit, golden boots, red gauntlets and a mask that covers his mouth like sub zero only red.

weight: 125.0 lb

Height: 64.2"

Personality: he acts arrogant as he thinks that he is superior to all that opposes him, but does have a good heart to some like animals and children and respects those that are strong.

Martial arts style: Lui He and Tai Tzu

Weapons user: dual wields two golden swords with red aura around them.

Likes: animals and worthy opponents

Dislikes: weaklings and scum that act strong by fighting those that are weaker then them.

Hobbies: he likes watching nature in hikes.

Reaction

Win Pose: he extends his arms to the air as light shines on him.

Lose Pose: he goes in one knee as a sign of respect.

strenght: is capable of destroying boulders with one punch, has fought multple soldiers by himself and won and he is faster than a bullet

weakness:his arrogange

catchphrase:those that oppose me shall face judgement

Move list

special moves

Golden shield: reflect backs projectiles with twice the damage

Feather vanish:teleports behind the opponent as gold feathers were left behind

Blazing slash: fires a slash made of fire at the opponent with his swords

Fire voley:shoots mutiple fireballs

Hyper moves

Supernova: charges a huge ball of fire and throws at the opponent.

Sun fury: make a huge explosive wave around him.

Judgdement time:grabs the opponent and throws him to the air as he appears behind him with his swords and starts to slash him and finishes of with a point blanck blast.


	3. Chaaracter sheet 2 Spider-Black

Disclaimer: I don't own this character but Jaysin-Scotts do and check out his stories along with giving him some praise.

Name: Spider-Black

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Bio: A skilled warrior who took pride in winning Marital arts competitions growing. One day, the one the National Fighting Grand Prix. Upon winning he was drugged and kidnapped by a scientist who thought he was in peak physical condition. Through gene splicing with the DNA of a Brown Recluse. He inherited the proportional strength of a Brown Recluse, Focused sight, he has web glands that grew into wrists that allow him to shoot out tensile strength silk webs. He can also jump really high and far. He also inherited thicker bone density. Under extreme emotional distress, he has transformed into a fearsome murderous hulking humanoid Brown Recluse. Can also bite people and cause crippling necrosis.

Body Type: Slim and well-toned.

Clothes: Black T-shirt with a spray-painted sideways Spider symbol, Black Jeans and Boots. Bandage up left hand and a purple gauntlet. With spiky black hair slicked back.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 160

Personality: Arrogant, Narcissistic, Sociopath. Selfish, values power & Influence. Abhors weakness and Altruism. Will use people for his own ends then get rid of them if they no longer are useful or serve a purpose to him.

Martial Arts Style: Mixed Martial Artist

Weapon: Spear

Likes: Positive and negative attention he can spin his way to serve his goals weather to inspire fear or loyalty in people. Loves women, wants to create a harem to father his children to send out to every city in the world and spread his legacy. Loves to fight and prove he is the best warrior.

Dislikes: Hates men due to childhood trauma. Hates highly emotional people and their problems.

Hobbies: Eating out, reading, and drinking.

Win Pose: Throws his right hand in the air with a wicked smile.

Lose pose: Falls to his knees with his arms at his side and his head bowed.

Strengths: Covered in Bio

Weakness: Direct sunlight (Photogenic), heat temperatures over 80 degrees. Extreme humidity makes him lethargic and disorientated.

Catch Phrase: The strong live and the weak die!

Moveset

Jab.

Overhand.

Round Kick.

Knee From the Double-Collar Tie.

Double-Leg Takedown.

Trip.

Sprawl.

Guard Pass.

**Super **

**Web tie - He shots a web tying his opponents up **

**Spider Knee - Spider black dleives a flying knee **

**Hyper move **

** Spider Death toll - Transform into his spider form and performs a takedown along with ground-pounding his opponent. **


	4. Chaaracter sheet 3 Ronnie Vantas

**Disclaimer: I don't own this character but Mikq does.**

Name: Ronnie vanitas

Age: 25

Gender: male

Sexuality: heterosexual

Bio: A man who strived to be the strongest in the world. He trained in body hardening techniques which made his body hard as a rock. One day his home was attacked by mages and he lost everyone he loved, do to him being the only survivor. Now he strives to not only become stronger but to also wipe out the mages who took everything from him.

Body type: Muscular but skinny

Physical appearance: He is dark-skinned and he has a scar on the side of his cheek

Clothes: Black shirt with purple dragon scale armor and boots of gold lacing.

Height : 7"8

Weight: 227

Personality : Silent,outgoing,energetic

Martial Art style: wing Chun

Weapons user: No

Likes: Defense, domination, true challenges

Dislikes: mages, fried chicken, minotaurs

Hobbies: Training, farming, destroying the magic

Reaction

Win pose: Looking at the sky and smiling

Lose pose: on his knees with his head down

Strengths : Can lift up to 565 quintillion tons, can read most attacks, and has a body hard as a rock

Weakness: Not to fast, not too technical either

Catchphrase: If GOD wanted you to live, he wouldn't have created me.

Moveset

Singe Pak Sao -The hand comes directly out of the center of the body to slap away an attacker's strike to one's head.

Biu Sau (or Thrusting Fingers) -can be used to hit soft spots on your opponent including the eyes and neck .used as a block or as a finger strike to the eyes and throat.

Pai Jarn (or Horizontal "Hacking" Elbow Strike) - Used as hacking Elbow Strike, Horizontal Elbow Strike.

Lin Wan Kuen – Chain Punch

Grevia diehaer: Summons multiple blades that shoot at the opponent

Hardening: aura that makes him invincible to attacks

Chaos fist: Fiat that has the power to punch through magic attacks

Utopic slam: Grabs the opponent and jumps 20 feet in the air then drops them on their head

Sword of valor: A sword

X Strike : A strike that makes the opponent bleed eternally

Y strike: If connected make the opponent bleed from the eyes

Z strike: if connected make the opponent bleed from their brain

Ultimate attack: XYZ Strike: if connected the opponent's bones start to disintegrate.


	5. Character Sheet 4 Arashi Kazama

Disclaimer: I own this character and this story.

Name: Arashi Kazama

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Species /Race: Human

Sexuality: Straight

Bio: He is a Martial artist who studies the mysterious style of Jorin which utilize a series of striking and grappling which has roots coming from Karate Kempo and Akujutsu. He was a prodigy in the arts but he discovers the dark side of it which corrupted him into becoming a being obsessed with fighting to the death.

Body: He has a Baki the grappler build with black hair that tied in a ponytail with black sclera eyes with a red tint in them and several scar marks on

Clothes: A black Hakama with black sandals and black armbands.

Height: 6'1

Weight: 234

Personality: Cold, aloof, vicious, smart but respect strong opponents.

Abilities: Skilled at Jorin ( The Martial art style ) Supirichuarupāmu - spiritual palm a palm strike to the chest that sends you flying.

Doragonshivu~āfingā- Dragon shiver finger a pressure point strike.

Fenikkusu no sosen rōru - Ancestral Roll of the Phoenixes - A judo flip into an armbar and leg lock

Shadōagonīfurippu- Shadowed Agony Flip - A hip toss

Weapons: Chi user ( Not Dbz but like Streetfighter ) Attack -Supirokoa- spirocore - Basically a Rasengan in the chest or in the face.

Likes: Training, Reading, hunting, fighting strong opponents.

Dislikes: Weak people, cowards, cheaters.

Reaction

Participate?: So I pick to join a tournament interesting.

Wins: As expect victory is in my grasp as he laughs evilly.

Lose: I lose but you better go all the way.

Being a champion: I am the god of the world and now bow to my might.

Disqualified: What I fought clean and did not cheat.

Extras

Strengths: Striking and chi attack, submission good defense

Weakness: Arrogant, weak chin

Reason for joining: Fighting strong people

Catchphrase: Guess I will play with until you break you little insect.

Who do they like the most: Strong people

Who do they dislike the most: Cowardness and weakness

Audition Tape: Accept me or die a thousand deaths

Doragonshivu~āfingā- Dragon shiver finger a pressure point strike.

Fenikkusu no sosen rōru - Ancestral Roll of the Phoenixes - A judo flip into an armbar and leg lock

Shadōagonīfurippu- Shadowed Agony Flip - A hip toss Attack

-Supirokoa- spirocore - Basically a Rasengan in the chest or in the face.

Kei lyna yōsai -Pillar of energy

special

thunderkick: multiple highspeed kicks

double spirecore:two Rasengan to the chest

hurricane:a tornado kick with energy around him making a tornado

flying strike: kick to the air and he jumps after his opponent and charges a super punch and send him to the ground


	6. Character sheet 5 Sandra Wichshaw

Disclaimer :

Name: Sandra wickshaw

Age: 25

Gender: female

Sexuality: Males

Bio: An elemental who grew up studying the arts of nature. She was the top-warrior in her village when she grew up. This made her village a target because others too wanted to learn the power to manipulate nature. Her village was raided by bandits. Although much of her village was destroyed, they beat the bandits and rebuilt. The bandit captain, being a sore loser- cast a curse that made all the crops shrivel and die. Every time they tried to grow it-they would always wither. This struck a huge famine in her village so she looks to join the tournament to raise awareness of her town.

Body type: Skinny

Clothes: An apron covering a flowered blouse. With whit pants and sandals made from leaves and twigs.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 180

Personality: Calm and collected, practical

Martial Art style: Naturakinetic Combat

Weapons user: Environment

Likes: Cheese, plants, And environmentalists

Dislikes: Nature haters, Cowards, Curses

Hobbies: reading, farming, studying arts of elements

Reaction

Win pose: Sitting cross-legged and sniffing a flower

Lose pose: On one knee smashing a rock

Strengths: Can make a weapon out of any kind of environment (earth, sand, grassland, water biome, etc), very agile, and extremely good camouflager

Weakness: Magic, sound attacks, and gelatinous creatures

Catchphrase: " water, air, dirt, rock, either way- it spells absolute hell for you.

Vine twist: Coil's enemy in tight vines and twist their bones around

Lighting fist: Lightning shoots from the sky and she grabs it and punches her enemy with it

Bullet sand: Puts sandspurs in the sand and launches it at her opponent in a series of waves.

Grass whip: Uses A grass piece to whip opponent and leave red marks on him.

Poison skin: For 30 seconds her skin turns purple and becomes extremely poisonous by contact.

Camouflage: Becomes invisible by blending in with the environment.

Vapor cannon (Ultimate attack) : Sucks the vapor out of the air and uses it to build kinetic energy and fires it at her opponent (Takes 15 seconds to charge).


	7. Character sheet 6 Rose Crimson

Name: Rose Crimson

age 18

Gender female

sexuality straight

Bio she was a trained soldier assassin as a child and was experimented on but when she reached 13 years of age she killed her old organization alone and became a hired assassin.

body type swimmer

clothes a red version of jills from re5 and he has long red hair and blue eyes

heigh 5'5"

weight 126 lbs

personality: she is very sadistic as she talks down to her enemies, she walks in a sensual way.

martial arts same as the black widow she also has a power when her left eye glows red she becomes faster

weapons two machine guns

likes: her guns, money and torturing her enemies

dislike weakling and so-called heroes.

win pose: she walks towards her fallen opponent as she looks down at him

lose: she goes to her knees and slams her arms to the ground.

strengths: she is able to defeat an entire group of assassins alone, was able to snipe an enemy from a distance with a pistol and broke a wall with a punch

weakness: her upgrade puts stress on her body and she can make mistakes if she doesn't take it too seriously

catchphrase: so how long will it take for you to break

special move

bullet barrgae: she shoots her machine guns

shadow kick:sh does a flying kick

crimson throw:she grabs the opponent with ehr legs and throws them to the other side

ferals dash:her speed up move

hyper:

bullet spray: she jumps and spins around while shooting her guns

mad beast:she kicks the neemy to the ground and starts to kicks them without mercy and throws a grenade at them

break you:she starts breaking the enemies limbs starting with their armas then their legs as they fall to the ground and shoots them in the head.


	8. Character sheet 7 Draco Yoshi

Name: Draco Yoshi

age 19

Gender male

sexuality straight

Bio heir to the Yoshi clan Draco is a ninja that respects the pride of the warrior and ninja, he goes to many places slaying evil as he will not allow injustice to prevail, he studied ninjutsu, taijutsu, and stealth

body type slightly muscular

clothes: The costume is a black shinobi shōzoku with a set of golden armor, a cuirass, a pair of black sleeves and gloves, metal, tabi-style boots, a belt made from rope, and a mask which covers his lower face. His sword is secured on the back.

heigh 5'10

weight 180 lbs

the personality: he is silent but also kind but detests anyone evil

martial arts: Yoshi Ninjustus

weapons a katana from his family, the gold dragon sword has a golden blade with a dragon on the hilt with the power to energies slashes by sending them to the enemy and at full power it said can cut anything.

likes: nature, training, and justice

dislike: evil and those that fight dirty

win pose: he turns around and vanishes

lose: he looks down in shame

strengths: he is able to cut through titanium with one slash of his sword, he was fast enough to dodge multiple lightning strikes at the same time and was able to outsmart a group of assassins before killing them

weakness: he can be damaged easier

catchphrase: I will not allow you to spread your curse to these lands.

Super

Dragon slash; an energy slash that can be charged.

Ghost strike: a highspeed attack that allows him to vanish and attack the enemy by surprise

teleport: he can appear in the air and strike the enemy with a slash to the ground

recover: can heal himself using his energy

Hyper:

true dragon slash: a bright and giant slash that covers the place

Strike of the dragon: blitz the enemy while slashing in them at multiple directions

Dragon soul: he concentrates his energy around him as he charges with a dragon avatar around him as he finishes off the enemy in cinematic style

Dragon Descend -Draco kicks them to the air, he then appears in front of the enemy and grabs then, they spin around and then they hit the floor


	9. Character sheet 8 Jay Street

Disclaimer : I owned this character

Name: Jay Street

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Bio: He grew up in the orphanage but he left because he was being abused and he joins the gang at the age of eleven called The stones Pitbulls which consisted of people who watched out for people on the streets and are made up self-taught martial artist. Jay learned Muay Thai, Shootfighting from reading and watching techniques

Body type: Alttheic

Clothes: Fighting cloths black MMA shorts with black wraps on his feet and on his hands . Street clothes a black shirt and black short with nikes .

Height : 5''9

Weight: 124

Personality : Kind ,brash , loyal , hotheaded

Martial Art style : Muay thai mix with some shootfighting

Weapons user : None

Likes : Protecting his homeown , his gang , reading mangas , children , puppies

Dilikes : Drugs , cheaters , rival gangs , murders , his past

Hobbies : Reading Mangas , listening to heavy metal , playing fighting games , creating new new taunts

Win pose : Muay thai stances throwing punches and knees

Lose pose : Looks down in shame

Strengths : Speed, punching power , stamina

Weakness : Defense , Fights without a plan

Catchphrase : Lets rumble

Super:

charging blow:a charged punch sending the enemy flying and it can bounce them off the wall

devestating kick:kick that stuns the enemy

pressure:grabs the enemy and deals multlple low blows and then kicking them away.

rage: he gets stronger with aura around him to signify rage

Hyper

relentelss:he backs the enemy to a wall and starts to attack non stop and breaking them arm and finishing them with a blow to the ground (Bolo Yeung Fight Scene Shootfighter for reference)

Power blow:he does a combo with kicks and finishes them with a powerful punch

Stay down:sends them to the floor and goes on to of him and starts to punch at their face non stop and them jumps and stomps on them


	10. Chaaracter sheet 9 Lita Jackson

Disclaimer : I dont claaim onwer ship of this character but CMXB so give him praise .

Name: Lita Jackson

Age: 18

Gender: Female

sexuality:straight

Bio: She is a mercennary known to be a knife expert, she takes on many different assasiantion jobs and is know as the black death.

Body type: swimmer type of body

Clothes: red shirt with a black vest, black pants, boots, finger less gloves, she has short black hair and grey eyes

weight: 125.0 lb

Height: 64.2"

Personality: sadistic woman that likes talking s*** about her opponents but has a soft side to her

Martial arts style: hand to hand combat self taught

Weapons user: two knifes with a red side on the blade

Likes: her knifes, money and doing her job, children , skating board

Dislikes: cops and corrupted potics , and pervets

Hobbies: sharpening her blades and likes going to spas , watching anime

Reaction

Win Pose: she twirls her knifes around

Lose Pose: she falls to her back

strenght: she can throw knife as fast as a bullet and was able to break a guys with large mucles neck.

weakness: her arrogange

catchphrase: come on give me some entertaiment

Move list

special moves

Knife throw:she throws her knife

Rolling attack:"he rolls at the oppenet like ball

Does it hurt:she tackles her opponent to the ground, she sits on top of them and starts to stab them.

Hyper moves

slashing time:she spins around with her knifes as she cuts them like tornado

Beat down: she throws her knifes at the oppoenent stabbing them in the chest then kicks them to the ground, she then jumps to the air as she starts kicking the knifes deepers

Break your limbs:she starts to break her oppenets limbs staring with their arms, then their legs and finshes them off by snapping their neck

**hey gus I have thriteen more spots left for you guy so started sumbitting character . But they must be eighteen and up and not little kids .Also for those who sumbit an fighter please tell your rival so I can get to it immedaitely . Can someone create a final boss for me in this tournment . Also , create the stages please and thank you .**

**Also, I would like to Adress LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green please stop telling to remove this story or information that I have on my account . If you wish to submit a figther please do and stop putting please remove in my comment section dude . I hope you dont find this as me lashing out but this for everyone to get a full idea for the tournment . So please and thank you along with having a nice day .**


	11. Character sheet Queen Bee

Character: Brigita bzzzovac

Sexuality: Female

Bio: She was born the female of her bee colony. And live our her most days laying eggs and giving orders around it. But what she wanted most of all was expansion. She wanted to spread her bee colony around the land and control it. So putting her queen issues aside, she started training to become a warrior as well. She didn't have much luck expanding-until she heard of the divine fist tournament. She figured that the best of warriors would be there. And figured two possibilities. One, she would gather those warriors and make them honorary bees and they would help in her plan for conquest or 2, she would defeat all of them and no one would stand in her way.

Body type : (normal) skinny/ (transformed) bloated

Clothes: No clothes except for a crown she wears.

Height : (Normal) 10 centimeters / (transformed) 10 foot 3

Weight: (Normal) .5 lbs/ (transformed) 401 lbs

Personality : Confident, egotistical, coincident

Martial Art style: krav maga

Weapons user: stinger

Likes: Being bowed too, honey, conquest

Dislikes : lesser beings, repelent, pumas

Hobbies: laying eggs, Giving orders, training

Reaction

Win pose: She calls a swarm of bees to her and they form a throne which she sits in.

Lose pose: She has a bunch of bees cover her so that nobody could see her sad.

Strengths: Fast, hard to catch, Can fly, can transform into her true queen form which is an over 10-foot version of her self with a giant stinger. Big wings. And her multiple arms have a stinger blade attached to her wrists.

Weakness: Is still repelled by bug spray. Vulnerable to electrical attacks. Big words make her head hurt.

Catchphrase : (normal) "you will bow down to the queen" (transformed) " this victory will be oh so sweet"


	12. Character Bangu Arashi

Disclaimer: MaMcMu

Name Bangu Arashi.

Age: 15.

Gender: Male.

Sexuality: Straight.

Bio: 10 years ago, Bangu was orphaned during a storm after his parents hid him in a cellar. Ever since then, he was treated like a hated outcast as the town accused him of causing that storm in the first place. With no-one to turn to, Bangu left his former village to wherever the wind takes him. At one point, he was attacked by a tiger and was saved by brigands. For 10 years, he studied self-defense but felt that something was missing. A cargo plane was dropping flyers about the "Divine Fist Tournament", which Bangu decides to join in order to "find himself".

Body Type: Buff while slim.

Appearance: Bangu has tanned skin with bright green eyes, fiery red hair that helps up by his headbands and a slash scar on his right cheek.

Clothes: Bangu wears a sleeveless red vest with a furry hood and a pair of black bands on his arms with purple pants on his calves with a pair of geta clogs. He also wears a headband that holds up his hair; without it, the hair covers his eyes.

Height: 5,5.

Weight: 100 pounds.

Personality: Bangu is proud, steadfast, constantly hungry and never loses his faith. Hates it when "higher's" pick on the helpless. He has a fear of cats after an encounter when he was young that gave him his scar.

Martial Arts Style: It's a mix of Muay Thai & Capoeira. He can manipulate the wind.

Likes: Eating and being active.

Dislikes: Being called a palm tree because of his hairstyle.

Hobbies: Breakdancing to hone his abilities.

Win Pose: Skids on his knees like a soccer player.

Lose Pose: Drops down on his backside.

Strengths: Can predict the weather and deliver strong punches.

Weaknesses: He can't swim and is a coward towards cats.

Catchphrase: "Okay, that's pretty awesome."

Movelist-

Spirit Punch: Bangu throws a punch and the wind forms a fist that flies at the opponent.

Cyclone Whip: A tornado forms around his arm as Bangu slams it at the opponent.

Drifting Strike: Bangu gears up and kicks his clogs point range at the target carried by the wind.

Furious Storm: Bangu bumps his fists together and balls of air surround them. He then throws them at the target and a barrage of windy hands zoom out from the balls and strike the opponent.

Under Wind Burst: Bangu does a handstand, separates his legs and unleashes a green cloud from his backside.

Spiral Bomb: Bangu summons a ball of wind and throws it at the opponent, causing them to spin uncontrollably upon contact.

Wild Tornado: Bangu runs around the opponent until a tornado forms around them. Sometimes, he joins the spiral to deal some extra damage.

Double Thunderous Cannon: Bangu reels his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with the wind carried by his fists, that frequently sends the recipient(s) flying off the other direction. This is usually used as a finishing move.


	13. Character sheet Kevin the Gentle Brute

Name: Kevin

Age: 18

Gender: Male

sexuality: straight

Bio: A warrior that trained in multiple power styles and goes around the world helping others with his strength

Body type: muscular like a fist of the north star

Hair and eyes: brown

Clothes: a giant suit of armor that has spikes on the gauntlets, his helmet like a gladiator

weight 400

Height: 9 feet

Personality: brute with a big heart

Martial arts none

Likes: training and fighting bears

Dislikes: bad guys

Hobbies: training and saving others

Reaction

Win Pose: he flexes his muscles

Lose Pose: falls to the ground holding his head

strength: can lift a huge mountain-sized boulder and can take armored piercing bullets and survive without a scratch

weakness: he is pretty dumb

catchphrase: let's go, I will not stand the bad guy

Move list

special moves

Bear hug: grabs the opponent and crushes them

Shoulder charge: does a shoulder charges

Armor boost: increases his defense

Hyper moves

I will not fall: charges his opponent in highspeed and it cancels anyone rush attacks and beams

Tornado piledriver: does a spinning pile driver to the opponent

Punch to the max: send a big punch to the ground making lava come from bellow the opponent like a geyser


	14. Character Sheet Jess the Android

Disclaimer

Name: Jess

Age: 18 look like one

Gender: female

sexuality:straight

Bio: A mechanical warrior built to stop crime and all many of villains she was made to be the ultimate protector and she even devoloped emotion on her own

Body type: swimmer

Hair and eyes: silvr hair with red eyes

Clothes: green uniform with shorts and boots

weight 400

Height: 6 feet

Personality: nice and protective

Martial arts all known into her database

Likes: playing with children and saving people

Dislikes: bad guys

Hobbies: playing and improving her skills

Reaction

Win Pose: she flies to the air with jest boosters

Lose Pose: falls to the ground face first

strength faster than light and is able to lift a ginat cruise ship

weakness: she can be short cursuited if hit with one 100 microvawes

catchphrase: target sighted I will not allow you to pass

Move list

special moves

Jest punch:she shoots her arm foward and it comes back

Gattling burts:her hand morphs to a gattling gun and shoots at the enemy

cyberport; teleports behind the oponent

Hyper moves

Drag you down: she drags the opponent to the air and slams them into the groudn maing a shockwave

you will not pass:she charges at them with her booster at highspeed

blitskrieg: she summons multiple summonses from her body, machine guns cannos and lasers and shoots them at her enemy


	15. Character sheet Akira Hiryuu

Disclaimer :

Name: Akira Hiryuu

Age: 18

Gender: male

sexuality: straight

Bio: he was a young 8-year-old martial artist that lived with his mother and never knew his mother, his mother taught him everything that he knows and then one day they were attacked by armed soldiers that shot his mother down when she used her body to block the bullets, this made his anger grow and he transformed into something demonic he grows horns, his eyes turned golden and grew two giant demonic wings and was able to slaughter the soldiers, after that he used his gift to make sure no one could suffer like how he did while trying to find who is father is.

Body type: muscular

Hair and eyes: spiky black hair with silver streaks and red eyes

Clothes: Jin Kazama's clothes with whit wraps and the pants are a dark fire

weight 125

Height: 7 feet

Personality: silent but can protect those that are weaker than him

Martial arts Kyoshin karate

Likes: training, music and helping others

Dislikes: evil and weakling that pick on other weaker than them

Hobbies: training and playing leaf whistle

Reaction

Win Pose: he crossed his arms and looks away

Lose Pose: he looks down in shame

the strength he killed trained soldiers as a kid, can fly at Mach speed in his demon form and is able to lift a truck with one arm in human form with only a fraction of the demonic power

weakness: his arrogance

catchphrase: I will not lose this match

Move list

special moves

Demon punch: a punch covered in dark flames

Take you down: grabs them by the face and slams them into the ground

Demonic beam: shoots laser beams

Hyper moves

Demonic form: transforms into his demon form and increases his power and increases all of the special and hyper attacks

Hell nova: makes a giant fireball of dark flames and throws it at the opponent

Demonic charge: get covered in purple energy and charges at the enemy if in the demonic form it cannot be stopped


	16. Character sheet Malik Drake

Disclaimer: I own this character

Name: Malik Drake

Age: 19

Hair: Blood Red spikey

Eyes: Black eyes

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Bio: He is a troublemaker and a heavy metal singer but he also a studier of Taekwondo along with learning moves from Hwoarang from Tekken and Rig From Dead or Alive as inspiration for learning Taekwondo. Deep down is a kind guy but he was mistreated by being different and he found the flyer for Tournament making interested

Body type: Athletic

Clothes: his outfit is a white tank top with red, yellow and green linings in each singleton his tank top, dark blue trousers with a "Maximum" design on each side of his trousers with a yellow belt to his waist and different shades of purple sneakers.

Height: 5′11

Weight: 150

Personality: Wild, cocky, hothead, kind, sympathetic

Martial Art style: Taekwondo

Weapons user :

Likes: Listening to heavy metal bands, motorcycle riding

Dislikes: People looking down at other people, dirty fighters

Hobbies: Playing the guitar, causing

Reaction

Win pose: Tornado kick and pose with arm crossed

Lose pose: On the ground punching the floor

Strengths: Speed, accuracy

Weakness: Endurance, Hotheaded

Catchphrase: Let ride

**Moveset **

Forest / Bonsnaper is inadvisable to strike the bony face as fingers are likely to get broken on the hard temple and jawbones.

Hammer fist /- A closed fist may be brought down in a hammering motion to strike with the underneath. Such a strike can obliterate an opponent's nose, making it nearly impossible for him to retaliate.

Backfist/ - A Son Deung clenched hand is swung back into the face of an opponent. The back of the hand makes contact and the momentum garnered in the swing makes this a powerful strike. Spinning backfists are a knockout punch and banned in most Taekwondo competitions.

Knifehand/ Knife Edge - 'Sonkal' is the Taekwondo name for a move similar to the "karate chop", i.e. where an open hand is hammered down to make an impact with the underside. A ridge hand is the opposite, where the top of the open hand strikes. These are commonly made to the side of the neck.

Single Forearm Block - Wae Sun Palmok is used to deflect an attack (usually a kick) made at the torso. Starting up near the opposite shoulder, and the leading hand is projected down and across the body to deflect the kick with the forearm.

Low Block - Najundi Makgi is used to defend against low attacks to the torso or legs. This is one of the most basic Taekwondo blocks and one of the first things a beginner will learn. The lead forearm is bent and raised to shoulder height, snapping the arm down straight with the palm facing the ground, which blocks any incoming low kicks.

Rising Block - Chookya Makgi is another basic Taekwondo block, used to defend against overhead attacks to the head and shoulders. The arm is bent and raised above the head, and the underside of the forearm absorbs the impact of the blow, which may be painful but is better than it connecting with your head or delicate clavicle. This block is used to defend against Hammerfists, Axe Kicks and overhead strikes with blunt instruments.

Palm Block - Sonbadak Naeryo Makgi is a standard block used to deflect incoming kicks and punches. The open hand is raised up to shoulder height and thrust directly down to meet the attacker's limb. The heel of the hand makes contact with the attacker's forearm in case of a punch, or shin in case of a kick. Although simple, it requires a lot of partner training to get the timing of this Taekwondo block correct.

Front Kick (앞 차기 ap chagi): This is a very linear kick. The practitioner raises the knee to the waist, pulls the toes back and quickly extends the foot at the target. It is also known as the snap kick. The front kick is one of the first kicks learned in taekwondo; if mastered it can become one of the most powerful. This technique is more meant to be used to push the attacker away, but can injure the opponent as well.

Side kick (옆 차기 yeop chagi): A very powerful kick, in which the practitioner simultaneously raises the knee and rotates the body 90 degrees, while extending their leg. In WTF style taekwondo, this technique should strike with the outside edge of the foot, although using the heel may provide more force if used in sparring.

Roundhouse kick (돌려 차기 dollyeo chagi): The practitioner raises the knee, turns the hips, pivots on the non-kicking foot, and snaps the kick horizontally into the target at an 80 to 90-degree angle, either with the instep or with the ball of the foot with the toes pulled back.

Back kick (뒷 차기 dwit chagi): The practitioner turns the body away from the target and pushes the back leg straight toward the target, hitting it with the heel while watching over the shoulder. The turning motion helps to give this kick a lot of power. Without proper care, you can "spin out" and lose your balance from using this attack.

Reverse side kick (반대 옆 차기 bandae yeop chagi): This kick is similar to the back kick, except the body turns further, allowing the heel to hit the target with the foot pointing to the side as in a regular side kick, instead of downward as in a true back kick.

Hook kick (후려 차기 huryeo chagi): A less popular kick traditionally, however, it has found increasing favor in modern competitions. The practitioner raises the knee in a fashion similar to the roundhouse kick, then extends the foot outward then snaps it around in a dorsal arc, with the heel as the intended striking weapon.

Axe kick (내려 차기 naeryeo chagi): Another kick that has increased in popularity due to sparring competitions. The leg is raised usually from the outside of the body like an outside crescent kick. then the leg is pulled down with the heel pointed downward.


	17. Character Sheet Tominaga Junko

Disclaimer

Name: Junko Tominaga

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair: Reaches down to her neck tied in a ponytail

Hair Color: Red

Sexuality: Straight

Bio: Junko was born and raised as the only Heiress of the Tominaga Ninja clan in the same village as Draco Yoshii who she is friends with and they now enter the tournament to test themselves against opponents

Body type: Athletic build

Clothes: Similar to what Kasumi wore in Dead or Alive but The costume is a black-and-red, puff sleeve tunic with hawks on the skirt and a sash that holds the Shrouded Moon, thigh-high tabi, sandals with shinguards, hand guards with metal wristbands, and a choker.

Height :5' 4½

Weight:106 lbs

Personality: She is kind, sweet, polite but you threaten her loved ones she can be hostile and ferocious.

Martial Art style: Tominaga Ninjutsu

Weapons user: A short tanto

Likes: Animals, helping others, her clan, gardening, peace

Dislikes: Arrogant people, cruel people, war.

Hobbies: Karaoke, star gazing,

Reaction

Win pose: Winks and then blows a kiss along doing a pose.

Lose pose: Fall on her butt with a look of disappointment

Strengths : Speed, Agility, timing

Weakness: Lack of Power

Catchphrase: Let have so fun

**Moveset **

**super**

**highspeed rush: she runs at highspeed behind her opponent and slashes the area she was in**

**Hakuchō no sutoraiki: she kicks them to the air, she then jumps and throws kunai at them**

**Kaiten suru Megumi: she spins around with cherry blossoms around her as she hurts the opponents mutlple times and it can stop physical attacks.**

**ultimate**

**way of the kunoichi: she kicks them to the air and goes striking them at every corner and then finishes with a kick to the ground**

**Kami no tatsumaki: a powered-up version of her spin attack that does bigger damage and larger area**

**Kunoichi spirit: she glows in a blue aura making her faster**

**super: Inshō-tekina tora a barrage of punches that end with a fist to the sending them flying**

**To answer your question Guest Review: Soon**

**Ps. If you have any fighting music please pm .**


	18. Character Travis Caster

Disclaimer

Name: Travis Caster

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Hair: Long

Hair Color: Black

Eyes " Hazel

Bio: Travis was a fan of boxing when he was little and had dreams of becoming a professional boxer, so he started from the bottom earning money for lessons and learning by watching many great boxers in existence and one day he won his first championship belt when he was 19. His mom got sick and he hears about a tournament that has a trillion-dollar as prize money.

Body type: A boxer body type

Clothes: Black boxing shorts, hands wraps, boxing shoes

Height: 6'1

Weight: 195

Personality: Quiet, a bit shy , passionate for boxing, loving to his girlfriend and mother.

Martial Art style: Boxing

Weapons user :

Likes: Training, His girlfriend Jessica, his mother, watching old boxing films

Dislikes: cheaters, easy victories, losing,

Hobbies : Hanging out with his girlfriend, watching Rocky 's movies

Reaction

Win pose: Shadowbox at rapid speed

Lose pose : Look down in anger

Strengths : Good Speed, Techquine, unpredictability

Weakness: Power

Catchphrase : Let fight

**Moves**

**Dash Punch:a powerfull dash punch to break the opponent's defenses**

**Flying punch: he jumps forward and deals a quick punch**

**swarm attack: deals a quick barrage of punches**

**Sway Back - A defensive boxing move inspired by Muhammed Ali **

**Switch hit - Travis throws a jab to face of the opponent and he switches from a to Orthodox stance to a Southpaw.**

**Pull counter - You can pull counter the pull counter straight right, throw a jab then pull back and throw a left hook over his straight.**

**Flicker jab - Motionless jab**

**Philly Shell- Studied it **

**Neck spin - Watching Hajime no Ippo **

**Feint - Either a straight or a jab **

**ultimate**

**no mercy: he gives multiple powers full punches to the face and finishes with an uppercut**

**turn punch: he charges his fist and gives a powerful punch sending them flying**

**counter: when the opponent does a physical attack he can counter it and deal and strong punch to the face leaving them dizzy and charges at them with a more powerful punch sending them flying**


	19. Character sheet Ivan Boris

Disclaimer :

Name: Ivan Boris

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Ivan is a tall man with a wide, muscular build, a slightly tanned complexion, dark hair, blue eyes, and a square-shaped face with a strong jawline

Bio : Ivan was the son of Russian immigrants and he was raised in America. He was drilled in sambo by his father and he joins the military at the age of 19. He served in Iran but he was discharged honorably by saving his comrades lives and he heard about the divine fist tournament.

Body type: Muscular build

Clothes : Leather, full bodysuit with matching gloves and boots, an armband on his left bicep, three pouches strapped around his left thigh, a gun holster which carries a pistol, and a scabbard which carries a combat knife.

Height :6' 0

Weight:231 lbs

Personality : Serious, honorable, brave,

Martial Art style: Sambo

Weapons user: Knife

Likes: Chess, Beef stew, beer

Dislikes: Murderers, honorless beings,

Hobbies: Shooting at the firing range

Reaction

Participate - He gets hin his sambo stance and said " Fight or die

Win pose :

Lose pose :

Strengths : Power, speed. endurance

Weakness: PSTD, Rage

Catchphrase: Hmph try again

**Moveset **

**One-Two Punch combo **

**Axe Kick **

**Single leg Takedown- **

**Ground and pound - after completing the single-leg takedown starts striking your opponent.**

**Flying mare - Shoulder throw **

**Hip toss -**

**Sambo casting punch. This is an extremely versatile punch that originates from the shoulder and can be used to either close distance or enter into a clinch to then execute a takedown. The name comes from the punch's similarity to the movement of casting a fishing line.**

**Sambo kneebar. This grappling submission technique is similar in principle to an armbar and can be used either on its own or as a transition into other submission holds.**

**Sambo leg lock. Leg locks are an extremely common grappling submission technique used in sambo. Because leg locks are not allowed in judo, the use of leg locks is a major point of differentiation between judo and sambo.**

**. D'Arce Choke - Ivan is using his arms to create a triangle around the opponent's neck, cutting out the blood flow to the brain. One arm is placed in a V-shape at the front of the neck while trapping the opponent's shoulder. The palm of this arm is then placed in the crease of the opposite arm's elbow, grabbing the biceps. this creates the triangle shape that is essential to controlling the position.**

**Anaconda choke: A type of arm-triangle choke.**

**Arm triangle choke: A chokehold similar to the triangle choke except using the arms.**

**Guillotine choke: a facing choke, usually applied to an opponent from above.**

**Garlock: a modified sleeper hold that puts an incredible amount of force on the opponent's windpipe, choking them out almost instantly if applied properly.**

**Gogoplata (Hell's Gate): Performed by putting ones shin on the wind pipe of an opponent and pulling the head down. Typically set up from the rubber guard.**

**Jailbreak -figure-four armlock,**

**Ankle lock **


	20. Character sheet Maxmillion

Disclaimer: I own this character

Name: Giovanni MaximillionDe Luca

Age: 55

Gender: Male

Sexuality:(unknown) Most likely bisexual (due to remarks to his opponents)

Bio: He is the Grand Master of his own martial art academy _Maximillion Style_. He believes that today's fighters don't know what it means to be a real fighter.

Body type: skinny but muscular

Appearance: He good looking (no wrinkles on face) has long shoulder-length silver hair

Clothes: He wears a red suit with white formal dress shoes.

Height: 6"1

Weight: 145

Personality: he likes to play with opponents (cocky, tell bad jokes)

Martial art style: Maximillion style mostly and mixed martial artist

Weapons: none

Likes: high gourmet food, flowers, fighters who don't use weapons

Dislikes: fighters who use weapons and ugly people and things

Hobbies: training his students, walking in his flower and playing pranks on people

**Reaction**

Participate: walks in with a rose in hand and says" So I guess you will be my next plaything hmmm?"

Win Pose: crosses his arms with a rose in hand and says "ahhh broken already. How disappointing"

Lose: gets on both of his hands and knees and says "How? How did my style of fighting lose to yours"

Strength: Smart, a lot of experiences when fighting an opponent with or without weapons, endurance.

Weakness: strength and speed

Catchphrase: humph you won't satisfy anyone if you can't last longer than that

Moveset:

The Dance of the Rose- he kicks his opponent in the air, he jumps while spinning gracefully and kicks his opponent in the chest landing them to the ground.

Muscle drop: he hits all the nerves in an opponent brody causing them to be unable to move.

Fists of a true warrior: he punches his opponent hard in the chest causing them to drop to the floor. Then grab them and throws them up into the air and start plumbing them. Maxamillion lands to the ground with his fist in the air and his opponent land on it.

Garden Oasis- He pulls out a small bottle of cologne and sprays his opponents with it. It causes their eyes to water uncontrollably cause them unable to see. He then winds up his fist for a K.O blow.


	21. Character sheet Kuro

Disclaimer: I own this character. This was created b my friend Antony from college

Name: Kuro Naisen

Age: 22

Gender: male

Sexuality: Straight

Bio: Much is unknown about his past. The only thing he admits is that he lived in the mountains with a grandfather who taught him the art of sword crafting. He also admits that his biggest regret was creating his all-black sword.

Body type: Muscular but also skinny

Appearance: a young-looking man with medium length black hair and a scar on his left cheek he also wears a gold necklace

Clothes: wears a gakuran jacket and black baggy pants

Height: 5'10

Weight: 176

Personality: silent, loner, secretly caring

Martial Art style: Kenjustus

Weapons user: uses one of two swords. He uses the sword with the blue and gold handle more than the all-black one. The blue and gold sword is called Hikari. All black is an all-black sword including the blade. this sword is called Tōtsū. When he pulls out Totsu, the sword is covered in a black aura.

Likes: reading, meditation, being alone, and studying opponents, and his necklace, and using Hikari (blue and gold Sword)

Dislikes: using his all-black sword, being bothered when reading

Hobbies: reading, training

Reaction

Participate: please grandfather give me the strength to not use Tōtsū

Win pose: Grandfather this proves I'm getting stronger right?

Lose pose: gets on both his knee and says "why. Why did I lose grandfather."

Strengths: reflexes, agility, quick thinker

Weakness: physical strength

Catchphrase: Let see if your really as strong, as you say you are.

**Moveset**

**the force of Tōtsū- when he pulls out his all-black sword, all of his strengths are enhanced. He then becomes more brutal and merciless. He rushes at his opponent and starts cutting them with his sword and saying "more. There must be more blood". When he begins to finish his opponent with the final blow he snaps back into sanity causing his to fall.**

**Light of the master: when he pulls out his blue and gold sword his blade is covered in a white aura. All of his abilities are enhanced. He then uses his agility and speed to cut his opponents without leaving scars on their body. He then walks to his opponent and slices them with the final blow causing them to fall to the ground**

**Silent defeat: he uses his agility to sneak behind his opponent and cuts their back knocking them out.**


	22. Character Date Akari

Disclaimer :

Name: Date Akari

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bi-Sexual

Bio: Akari was a college student going to Moraine she was studying psychology and she grew up in a middle-class family in Toyko. She saw a man practicing a martial art style which caught her attention and she ask the man to teach the style. The man was skeptical but he accepted her and taught her everything he knows and she heard about a tournament making her want to test her skills.

Body type: Athletic build but feminine.

Clothes: Fighting Attire: Sleeveless cerulean top, blue : Off-white sweater, dark purple overall skirt, and cap.

Physical Appearance: Black hair tied in a ponytail and fair skin, honey brown eyes, heart-shaped face.

Height: 5 ''4

Weight: 198

Personality: Kind, helpful, motherly, peace, a bit naive, slightly hotheaded, smart, well mannered

Martial Art style: Bājíquán

Weapons user: No

Likes: Listening to music, helping others with their problems, training, animals.

Dislikes: Rude people, mindless violence,

Hobbies: Training, listening to

Reaction

Win pose: She bows respectfully to her opponents

Lose pose: She on the ground looking down in shame

Strengths : Speed, Teachquine, timing.

Weakness: Her anger, naive

Catchphrase: Let us have a good match.

**Moveset **

**Ding: using the fist, elbow or shoulder to push forward and upward.**

**Bao: putting arms together as if hugging someone. It is usually followed by a chop (Pi).**

**Ti: elevating the knee to hit the thigh of the opponent, or elevating the foot to hit the shin of the opponent**

**Dan: using a single move.**

**Kua: using the hip.**

**Chan: entanglement with rotation around the wrist, elbow, and shoulder**

**Senshippo (****セン七宝 ****) - Akari flies toward the opponent, fist-first, in a leaping stride, lunging her fist at the opponent to attack.**

**Mouko Kouhazan (****マウコカウヘザン****) - Akari thrusts their palm forward, striking at close range.**

**Senkyuutai (****セン九太****)- Akari plants her hand on the ground and shoots her left leg up at the opponent's chin.**

**Tetsu Zankou (****テツザンカウ****)- Akari crouch-dashes forward and thrusts the back of her shoulder forward.**

**Byakko Soshouda (****白虎双掌打****) -Akari stomps forward and pushes both palms out against the opponent.**


	23. Character sheet Vance Denker

Disclaimer :

Name: Vance Denker

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Psychical appearance: He has tan skin with a simple tattoo on his left upper arm, a unique tattoo on his face, a stylish tattoo on his hands, a simple tattoo on his right thigh, and a runic tattoo on his neck.

His red hair, dyed jet black, is medium-length.

Bio: Vince grew up in Detroit and he lives with his aunt Shirley after his mom abandoned him at the age of 4 years old. He grew to resent his mother but he loves his aunt Shirley dearly but She died after he graduated high school causing him to feel depressed and he found something to take his mind off bad memories. He learns Muay Thai from a dojo and he heard about the Divine fist tournament making him want to join

Body type: He has broad shoulders, muscular arms, a bulky torso, and muscular legs Clothes: Black-and-grey shorts with white wraps.

Height: 6''1

Weight: 205

Personality : Serious, vicious, but soft-hearted,

Martial Art style: Muay Thai

Weapons user :

Likes: Reading comics, skating board, training.

Dislikes: Annoying people, his mother, his past and losing.

Hobbies: Visiting his Aunt's grave, fighting, heavy metal.

Reaction

Win pose: He scowls down at his opponent.

Lose pose: He looks down in shame and falls to the ground

Strengths : Power, speed, endurance, stamina, skills

Weakness: Techincal,

Catchphrase: Fight me

**Moveset **

Body destroyer - Straight Right to the Body + Left Hook+ Right Low Kick

Barrage-Left Jab + Right Cross +Left Jab + Right Hook to the Body

Jab + Cross + Left Hook + Left Elbow + Right Knee

Left Kick to the Body + Right Cross + Left Jab + Right Kick to the Body

Spinning elbow

Teep Kick

Teep Kick and Leg sweep


	24. Character Sheet Jennifer Cassidy

Disclaimer: Owned by my friend Matthew from school

Name: Jennifer Cassidy

Age: 15

Gender Female

Body Type: Altehic build

Sexuality: straight

Physical appearance: sky blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair with a front fringe, normally worn with a pink headband.

Bio: High school student that was bullied in high school, and found her way to Karate dojo. She was curious about the style and she watches as the sensei used the style to deflect attacks from his student which made her want to join. After her four weeks of training, she got payback on the bullies by breaking both of their arms and their balls.

Clothes: Karate gi with a black belt, barefooted

Height: 4'9

Weight:150

Personality : shy sometimes, but is very cool, very energetic.

Martial Art style: Karate

Weapons user: no

Likes: Hanging out with friends, training, reading, running

Dislikes: bugs hate being in crowded places, being bullied

Hobbies: reading, training, swimming

Reaction

Win pose: "Spins around and makes a heart shape with her hand" and says Good fight.

Lose pose:" She falls on her knees and pounds on ground

Strengths : acrobatics, speed, and strategy, and quick reactions.

Weakness: being in crowed, emotional break downs when provoked

Catchphrase: "You will be defeated by my hands and my hands only"

Moveset:

Ude Uchi –**smash either the outside or inside bone of your forearm (ulna/radius bone) into your opponent.**

Ura Ken –Backfist

Ashi Barai-**"foot sweep**

Gyaku Mawashi Geri -**"reverse roundhouse kick**

Ura Mawashi Geri **-hook kick"**

Mae Geri -**snapping front kick**

Mawashi Geri- Roundhouse kick

Kanestsu Geri-**a stomping side kick aimed at the knee joint, or hip joint**

Hiji Ate -**an strike the jaw in an upward motion, or even the solar plexus/sternum in a forward motion.**

Morote Zuki -**double-handed strike**


	25. Character sheet Jason Hugdan

Name: Jason "The Beast" Hugdan

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Bio: Jason lived a pretty normal life when he was kidnapped at the age of 18, where the kidnapper had been torturing him for years, making him have scars all over his body from the different things they used on him, they also cut his cheeks off so all of his teeth's are showing. After a couple of years, he finally snapped and attacked his tormenter like a wild animal. When he escaped, he was wandering in a forest when he sees a temple, he walked in and saw two groups of people practicing Capoeira and Krav maga. After he asked them to teach him the martial arts, they agreed and he started his training. After years of training and almost mastering them, he left to hunt down all criminals and safe as many victims he can so they won't end up like him.

Body type: Well toned with muscle showing.

Physical Appearance: He has black hair that is short, a scar across his left eyebrow, brown eyes, tan skin, have different scars on his body like claw marks that can go from small one like the one on his eyebrow or big one that can go from his left shoulder blade down to the right side of his back, small burn marks on his arms and back that came from cigarettes and no cheeks since it was cut off so all of his teeth are showing.

Clothes: He is wearing a pair of loose black pants, no shirt, sandals and a necklace of a small claw.

Height: 6"1

Weight: 209ibs

Personality: Most time stoic and by himself cause people are sacred of how he looks like, but like to have a conversation.

Martial Arts Style: Capoeira and Krav maga

Weapon user: Metal claw-like gauntlet

Likes: Training, jokes, and reading.

Dislikes: Criminals and alcohol

Hobbies: Training and reading

Reaction

Win pose: Standing up with his fists up while roaring

Lose pose: Standing up while looking to the side while having a faraway stare

Strengths: His instincts and his stamina

Weakness: His scars on the back

Catchphrase: "Have you ever fought with a real beast?"

Move list:

(If he doesn't use his Capoeira and Krav maga)

Fast strike: He uses his claw on his gauntlet to rapidly swipe at the person in front of him.

Fast Approach: He can move fast towards his opponent like an animal about to jump its prey.

Aura of the beast: He can let out an aura that makes it feel like a dangerous animal are in front of his enemy.

Roar of the beast: He lets out a roar that can make the sand/dust/leaves come up so he can use it as a cover.

capoeira moves:

Snake Dance: The move will make him more flexible and faster by moving fast on his feet to avoid his opponents attack.

The Blind Panther: The blind panther is only used when he is blinded, while blind he will use his other sense while moving to avoid and find his opponent if they are far away.

Krav Maga moves:

Bear attack: The move will make him stronger, but only in close combat since he would have to use his claw gauntlet to attack.

Monkey of War: If losing his weapon, he will quickly try and take anything he can grab, rock, sticks, broken weapon laying around and jump as much and fast as he can while he would occasionally attack

capoeira moves:

The Spinning Phoenix: This move will make him jump high up into the air before spinning around so fast, his feet will be on fire he can use to kick with.

Krav Maga moves:

The Fox of Greed: the move will make him more focused on the opponent's weapon as he will try to grab it from them.


	26. Character Sheet Kai Jones

Name: Kali Jones

Age: 23

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight

Bio: kali family was from a great line of warriors but after his parents passed away he must now take care of his little sister who is 9 years old he is a blacksmith but also trains to honor his ancestors

Body type: muscular

Clothes : armor chest with shorts

Hair and eyes: half Indian with black hair and eyes

Height: 8 feet

Weight:150

Personality : honor and competitive

Martial Art style: weapon user

Weapons user: Tabar shishpar with the ax being red and the mace being bronze

Likes: training making weapons and his sister

Dislikes: bad guys and those that treat his sister badly

Hobbies: blacksmith

Reaction

Win pose: raises his weapon to the air and laugh

Lose pose: he drops his weapon and falls to his knees

Strengths : is able to fight an army without a day of sleep and has great reaction

Weakness: he can make a mistake if he is caught off guards

Catchphrase: lets us battle like warriors

super

mighty slash: hits the opponent with the ax part with from above

mighty bash: "hits them with the mace part sending them flying wich can make a wall bounce

mighty spin: he spins his weapon like a wheel hitting the opponent perfect for combos

ultimate

warriors will: give a combination of punches and kicks with his weapon in the mix

warriors spirit: boosts the power with the help of his ancestors

true warrior:he chages at his enemy attacking with his weapon, he throws them to the air and his ancestors appear as they all strike with him


	27. Character Sheet Nash

Disclaimer :

Name: Nash ketem

Age: 25

Gender: female

Sexuality: heterosexual

Bio: She grew up as a mechanic in the implausible lands. She hopes to one day find a husband on the battlefield which is why she joined the tournament. With a mate, she can finally find the Golden gear which at its true potential can grant immortality to two people.

Physical Appearance - Fair skin, short blonde hair, green eyes

Body type: A +

Clothes: she wears a grey blouse/mechanic type cloths with orange goggles on her head and overalls

Height : 6'0

Weight: 209 lbs

Personality : Outgoing, wild, and lion-hearted

Martial Art style: Brazilian jiu-jitsu

Weapons user: wrench

Likes: Dating, repairing stuff, and gears

Dislikes: Wood laborers, spiders, fireworks

Hobbies: repairing metal works, studying technology, listening to folktales

Reaction

Win pose: Standing with her wrench clutched in her hand and on her elbow doing the woman we can do it pose.

Lose pose: Sitting on the ground with her head buried in her knees

Strengths : Can fix just about anything with metal, has extensive knowledge of the known land, and knows how to disassemble armor, good grappling and submission.

Weakness: She can't run very fast, has lots of back pains and is a basic human with no special capabilities, terrible stand up striking

Catchphrase: Let a bunch of parts to a machine. My victory is coming together.

Moveset:

Guillotine bang: Guillotine choke but she uses her wrench to bang them on the head while applying it

Gaurd escape: While in a grapple she can slip out and turn it into a takedown

Wrencharana: The Americana submission but with her wrench as a foreground for it

Sleeper metal: she applies a sleeper hold from the back but chokes them with the wrench instead of her arms

Butt crush : (self-explanatory)

Special move : Wrencharang: uses the wrench as a boomerang for a double hit

Collar tie /Mae Hadaka Jime

Wrench chop: hitting opponent across the chest with a wrench

Wrench-a-rang: Uses her wrench as a boomerang for a double hit

Sway swing: using her backside as a weapon

Sharp spit: Uses her spit to land on people as if it were a bullet

Hyper move: bow and arrow choke

**Hello, people, it official the submission for fighters are over and now all I need are ideas for arenas, and kinds of music and in the new update for this will be the rules for the tournament. Also, I need ideas for the story mode and if you guys got any ideas please PMS me under story mode ideas. For the arena please add a description of the arena.**


	28. Rules

Disclaimer: I owned these rules.

Rule 1: You must win by knockout or ring out

Rule 2: No killing

Rule 3: No low blows

Rules 4: If you get knocked off the ring you lose

Rule 5: 3 rounds for fights

Rule 6: Fight for honor

Rules 7: IF you lost then you can stay and watch the tournament

The tournament will be separated into two block one called the A block and the other B block


	29. Divine Fist Arena

Disclaimer :

**The Divine Fist Arena **

The arena is similar to the arena from Dead or Alive with the large spotlights shine on the surface. The brawlers' names and bio can be seen on two screens on either side of the main screen, which displays the actual fight but without the danger zone. The color of the arena is like the arena in Tekken 7 along with on the side was the metal beams.

The symbol in the middle of the arena is A golden fist with a holy light on it.


	30. A 's and B's Block info

A 's block and B's blocks

Hey readers this dannyrockon122 giving you guys a chance to pick who should go to certain blocks along with a reason why should they go there.

1\. So make a list of the fighters and the block you want them to go too and your reason why.

2\. Pm me.

3\. And I will decide soon .


	31. Divine Fist storyline idea and ost theme

Disclaimer:

Storyline

Hey, readers Submit an idea for a storyline for me and pm along with which fighter should I use .

Ost Theme

For the people that submitted the fighters please submit a theme song for your fighters


	32. Info Character story chapter, endings ,

WHich fighters should I do next in the story mode in the Divine Fist tournament?

What should the pairing look like?

What your prediction for the winner?

I want all of you to create story endings for your fighters and be as creative as you wanted to be but if you have a question let me know.


	33. Divine Fist Info 3

_**Combo **_

Makes combos for your characters

**Let watch story**

****If I were to do a reaction story to the Divine Fist tournament which show would watch it? If you have any suggestion then please pm me the reactors of the story.

**Story mode ideas**

If you got any ideas for the Story idea then pm me the details.


End file.
